Prophecies of StarClan
by SwiftintheSky
Summary: Cats of the Clans read every possible meaning into them, shape their lives after them, are haunted by them. Yet their true meanings are seen only after they have been fulfilled, like muddy water clearing to reveal its true colors...


A/N: My first Warriors fanfic, and I'm quite proud of it. Believe it or not, the idea for this came to me while I was in the shower, pondering Warriors. I am a HUGE fan of Warriors, and more fics about it will be coming. Due to my aforementioned procrastination powers, it took me about TWO WEEKS to actually finish WRITING this thing. Well, here it is. *beams at second fic*

* * *

A fierce wind howls around the nursery, whipping the thorny branches against each other, making the two newborn kits mewl in fright, causing the creamy-pelted new queen lift her head, wide-eyed. But the old mud-colored cat in front of her stares at a point in space only he can see, ears pricked. Then his gaze falls on the cream-and-gray patched she-kit nestled against the curve of her mother's belly, his familiar rasp taking on a strange quality none of them have ever heard before: "The falling feather will bring peace to the frothing waves before fading by tiger's claw."

The queen's pelt bristles. "Mudwhisker...?" she asks in a trembling mew. The father's stormy dark gray pelt is ruffled, as well.

Mudwhisker turns to the small family, dipping his head. "StarClan has spoken. It must be true."

_____ _____ _____

A blue-gray she-cat, white hairs dotting her muzzle, sits beside a much younger, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. The camp is silent. They sit side-by-side, pelts brushing, their minds on serious matters. What will become of their Clan, their Clan of too many elders and too few apprentices? The tortoiseshell breaks off from her sentence as a comet streaks across the blackened sky, scorching past the twinkling stars. Her gaze is fixed intently upon it as it fizzles out in the far corner of the night, eyes almost glazed.

She turns to the blue-gray she-cat, meowing, a distant look in her eyes, "It was a message from StarClan: Fire alone can save our Clan."

_____ _____ ______

Every day, the cats of the Clans receive new prophecies from the silvery cats who walk their dreams. They read every possible meaning into them, they shape their lives after them, they are haunted by them. Yet their real meanings only become clear after they have been fulfilled, like muddy water clearing to reveal its true colors.

StarClan cats walk silent-pawed in the dreams and nightmares alike of living cats, to whisper words in their ears, to warn of coming events with yet another prophecy spoken in riddle. Yet, where do StarClan themselves receive the prophecies? They gaze into a starry pool and gain flickerings of the future. Where do these flickers of future events come from? From some being, so great no cat could fathom its power? From the far-flung corners of the universe, where there is not one familiar thing to be seen? Or do StarClan themselves possess the power to see glimpses of the future, by some magic unknown, gaining it they pass from life to death to StarClan's ranks?

There is no way of knowing. It just is that way, and always has been. From the tiniest kit to the oldest elder, each will be accepted by StarClan. Each will do great things there, and each will bear riddles on their tongues for their intended recipients. There are mysterious things there, mysterious things to ponder on a warm spring night like tonight, as the grasses ripple around you and moonlight shines on your face. All we know is that, past, present, and future, to times indefinite, StarClan will guide the Clans, walking in their realm and in cats' dreams, silent-pawed, starry-furred, and with wisdom in their eyes. ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan... May StarClan be with you.

* * *

A/N: Once again, reviews welcome. I hope this is actually good enough to hold one's interest. I'm not so sure about the genre, so please tell me if you think this should be in Supernatural or Spiritual. Since StarClan _is_ basically worshiped, I put Spiritual, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading!


End file.
